The Benefits of Being Bored
by SilentIncision
Summary: Draco gets bored and decides to pay a visit to the one person who is always under his skin, with unexpected results. HD SLASH.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling. I'm not her, unfortunately.

I'm thinking about adding more to this, maybe, but for now it's just a oneshot. If you think I should continue, let me know

Also, this is un-Beta'd. Sorry for any mistakes. If you're interested in Beta-ing for me, message me please

-_Silent Incision_

* * *

Draco Malfoy was bored. And by Merlin, he hated it. He sighed, running a hand through his short blonde hair in frustration. "Blaise!" he called over to the other boy sitting in the cold Slytherin common rooms. "I'm bored!"

"Yeah, so?" Blaise Zabini glanced up from the parchment in front of him, his quill pausing it's almost frantic scratching sound and looked over at the blonde with a raised brow. What did it matter to him if Draco was bored?

"Let's do something! Entertain me!"

This earned a light chuckle from Blaise. "Or not. Go find some Gryffindors to bother or something. I'm trying to finish my essay for Snape."

Draco sighed again, hating that his friend had put it off this long. "Fine. I'll find a way to entertain myself, since you're too lazy to get your work done before it's almost due. I hope you fail all of your classes. It would serve you right." He shook his head in annoyance before leaving the common rooms, slamming the portrait shut before him, ignoring Blaise's mocking laugh at his short temper.

Harry was seated at a table, surrounded by books, parchment, and quills, in his normal corner of the library, which was tucked away from prying eyes. Hermione had a hand on her hip and looking at him in exasperation, he other hand clasped in Ron's.

"It's okay, you guys go without me. I need to finish up this essay." Harry smiled briefly at his friends before turning his attention back to the books and parchment in front of him. "Snape will kill me if I don't get it done."

Hermione merely rolled her eyes, muttering something about boys who procrastinate way too much, and how it would serve them right if they failed. Ron, however, shot Harry a sympathetic look before following his girlfriend out of the library.

As soon as they were gone, Harry let out a sigh of frustration and rubbed his forehead. He couldn't believe that he was stuck inside the library on a gorgeous day like today, attempting to finish a ridiculously long essay for his least favourite teacher, while his friends were outside enjoying themselves. What he found even less believable, and even more annoying, was the fact that even _Ron _was finished it, although he had a feeling that he copied most of Hermione's. He knew that if he mentioned this, the two of them would turn bright red and stutter out some ridiculous answer about how he hadn't copied, but Harry knew that in reality, as Hermione's boyfriend, he received copying privileges.

He turned his attention back to his books, determined to get it finished as soon as he could so that he could get some flying in before the day was out.

He was almost halfway done the essay when he heard a familiar voice drawl his name from behind him. Turning around, he saw Draco Malfoy leaning casually against one of the book shelves. _Great, now I'll never be able to get this stupid essay done! _He thought with a sinking heart. "What do you want, Malfoy? I haven't got the time for this."

Draco made his way over to the table where Harry was working, and pushed some books aside, before sitting down on the table beside Harry. "Snape's essay? Tut tut Potter, you shouldn't put things off like that. I finished mine on Friday." He smirked at the other boy's clear annoyance.

"Do you mind getting to the point, I really do need to finish this, you know! What do you _want?"_

"What do I want? That could be taken in many different ways, Potter. What do I want right now, or simply what is it that I, Draco Malfoy, wants?" he paused; enjoying the way Harry nervously licked his lips and subconsciously shifted away from Draco slightly. "Right now, I'm just bored. I thought that you might be perfect to…entertain me." His words were heavy with seduction, causing the dark haired boys to squirm slightly in his seat, uncomfortable.

"Ummmm…Malfoy? You're sitting on my work." Harry answered, ignoring what the attractive blonde had just said, tugging at the parchment peeking out from under Draco's ass. It was no secret that Harry Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, liked both girls and guys, but no one except for Ginny knew of his true feelings toward the blonde who was now leaning forward to hand Harry his essay.

"My mistake. So what do you say, Potter? Think you're up to the challenge of keeping me entertained? Don't worry, if you _are, _you'll get something out of it too." His eyes raked over Harry's body, and smirked. "But I can understand if you're not up to it. You Gryffindors don't know how it's _actually _done. You wouldn't be able to handle me, I bet. I guess I'll go somewhere else for my entertainment." He hopped off the desk, and began to walk away from Harry, his hips swaying slightly in an – almost – girly way. He was hoping that Harry would take the bait.

His wish was soon answered as he felt himself get pushed roughly into the bookshelves, green eyes locked with his icy ones, their bodies closer than he had expected. "You think I can't handle _you, _Malfoy?" Harry laughed lightly. "You're in for a surprise, then. You must not know me as well as you thought."

Draco pushed himself closer to Harry, his smirk growing as he felt the stifled gasp from the boy pinning him to the bookshelves. "Well, you've got my attention." His mouth was next to Harry's ear, causing him to shiver slightly at Draco's words. "Now, are you going to do anything to _keep_ it?"

Harry had closed his eyes, enjoying the lovely sound of Draco's voice in his ear, Draco's body against his. But once the other boy had finished talking, Harry pushed him back again, and caught his lips with his own. He sucked on Draco's tongue, startling a moan out of the other boy. Their tongues then battled for dominance before Harry pulled away suddenly, causing a glare to be directed toward him. "How was _that_ for keeping your attention?" he asked with a raised brow.

With a snarl, Draco pulled out his wand and quickly cast a silencing charm before advancing on the smirking Gryffindor. "It worked, but you don't just kiss a boy like that and then try to _leave _you know." He grabbed a hold of the red and gold striped tie and pulled the shorter boy closer to his body. "It's not polite." And with those words, Draco pushed the boy back against the table, their lips and tongues meeting once again.

END.

I know, not the best ending. I was thinking of having it cut off at "before advancing on the smirking Gryffindor" but didn't like that quite as much. Whatever though, that's the story. Hope you enjoyed it.

-_Silent Incision_


End file.
